Four Swords And A Trapdoor
by Tusjecht
Summary: Teaser from my rewrite of Chrome Disaster's AU story. No, I haven't advanced that far, or I'd have published it; I just want to get out an awesome fight scene. One-shot, AU, contains two OCs, one of whom doesn't do much and the other is Chrome Disaster. Read and Review please!


**Four Swords And A Trapdoor**

**A/N**: This is an AU, but only two characters are OC creation: Klein Samurai and an unnamed yellow Burst Linker, who had no role in this short burst of inspiration I had. This is not really a one-shot thus, but rather a teaser from the rewrite of my Chrome Disaster fanfic. I guarantee this scene will appear...sometime.

* * *

At the very edge of the crater, Haruyuki spotted her.

A bright yellow avatar, dazzling to the eyes as though painted florescent yellow. But compared to the poisonous shades of yellow that was the Yellow King, Yellow Radio's colour, this lemon-like colour, though infinitely close to pure yellow, was more pleasing to the eye. That avatar was also smaller than Yellow Radio, and was dressed in a distinctive shrine maiden-style outfit. No mask hid her face save for a half-faceplate that obscured where her mouth and nose would be.

The avatar was, with no other word to describe it, cute. A large yellow bow sat on her head, giving her a very calm and nonchalant appearance.

But in this all-out fight to destroy the third «Chrome Disaster», there was no way this newcomer could be here to only observe. The third owner of the cursed «Disaster Armour» who was indiscriminately attacking everyone trapped in the crater, was still fighting, and Haruyuki must not stop.

Turning around, he returned his gaze to the raging battle. Of the eleven initially trapped by Klein Samurai- no, now Chrome Disaster, only eight combatants remained. Of the eight strongest Burst Linkers in the Accelerated World: the «Pure Colour Linkers», Haruyuki could barely track the blurs of Purple, Red, and Blue. And even harder to see, was the black avatar flitting among them, moving so fast, Haruyuki could not help but gape. At his parent, and Legion Master, «Black Lotus».

Around the pitched battle, four medium-sized pillars of light coloured orange, yellow, white, and green stood: the respective places where the strongest Level 8 Burst Linkers had fought hard and were struck down by the sword skills of the third Chrome Disaster. Fighting alongside them, were Haru and the bike-riding Ash Roller, as well as the First Element of the Black Legion Nega Nebulas, the dual-wielding sword user «Graphite Edge».

At the start, Haru and Ash Roller had helped by dealing hit-and-run tactics to distract the third-generation Chrome Disaster, but as the battle wore on, and even the strongest Level 8 Linkers were defeated, this strategy was proving less and less effective. Haruyuki was now contemplating carrying Edge into the fight and flying away in safety, but he knew that «deserting» would carry the highest level of punishment that Black Lotus can inflict to her legionnaires - or so Edge had joked.

"Hey, Crow-chan, now would be a good time to try again, eh?"

"Eh eh, some lucky guy is feeling meeegaa-lucky today, does he?"

"You're one to talk, when your bike can easily use «Vertical Wall Climb» and «Grapple», and push us out of this place.."

"Hey hey hey, don't get cock-y!"

The bike user with the skull-like mask made an obscene gesture with one finger, the other staying absolutely still on its place on Roller's hip. Haruyuki would have argued, but he was too tired to do - with all their HP in the low 40% range, and the reviving avatar «White Cosmos» defeated for an hour, they couldn't blindly launch assaults anymore. And the remaining Level 8s should be feeling even more tired than they are, yet they continued to fight...

Wait, shouldn't that mean...!

"Ash-san! Let's try again!"

"Are you fa-king mega crazy! That thing is crazy strong! No way I'm making another run!"

"But continuous fighting should also tire Chrome Disaster, right now if we try, we might be able to-"

"Leave it, Crow. The bike would break if it takes any more damage and we'll all be in trouble. Take me."

Edge held up a glittering sword to cut off Haruyuki, and he had to admit, Roller's «Night Rocker», the bike that fuelled Ash Roller's dreams, was already severely damaged, with many gashes caused by the swords of Chrome Disaster.

"In any case, it's time for me to fight that thing one-on-one, whether she likes it or not!"

With *HYU HYUU* sounds, Edge unsheathed his other sword and swung both fiercely, bringing them down through the air in an "X" shape. Through his avatar mask Haruyuki immediately felt an intense pressure radiating from Edge - pressure as strong as the killing intent he felt from Chrome Disaster, but warmer and brighter than the simple desire to kill.

The pride of a swordsman, if Crow could say anything about it. The bluish-black avatar, a Level 7 Burst Linker wielding the Enhanced Armament «Twin Swords», was only second in Haruyuki's mind as «Sword Prince». That is because, the «Sword King», one level higher than him, is just behind them, fighting for her life and pride...

"Go fly, you idiot!"

With the edge of his toe, Graphite Edge kicked Haruyuki lightly, making not even a scratch on the silver armour, but already denting his toe's shape. Haruyuki woke from his stupor, and immediately crossed his arms,

"Ye-yes, Edge-san!"

Haruyuki had been scared of this fight the entire time. After seeing Klein Samurai equip the Armour with a mad smile still on his face, and seeing him brandish the high-class sword «Star Caster» in his left and the «Samurai Katana» in his right, he had already collapsed twice from sheer panic since they had fallen into Chrome Disaster's trap.

And yet, he was still alive now. Even more so for the Level 8 Linkers, still struggling to fight despite Chrome Disaster being stronger than them.

"Have faith that we can win, I must have faith!"

That thought strongly resonated in his mind, and from his back, countless silver fins emerged and coalesced, forming two shiny silver wings, illuminating Silver Crow himself despite there being very little natural light in the «Demonic City» stage.

"GOOOOO!"

Haruyuki unfolded his arms and sped forward like a streak of lightning. As he thrust his fist forward, the wrist parts expanded and radiated an endlessly increasing radiance.

Time seemed to slow as his perception sped up. The hulking grey metal silhouette of Chrome Disaster grew larger and larger. Fending off a downward strike from Blue Knight, Chrome Disaster turned to face the new inbound threat...but he was not quite fast enough. In Haruyuki's accelerated senses and his ultra-fast reaction speed, he felt, for the smallest instant, the killing intent and lust for blood emanating from Chrome Disaster flicker and switch too slowly.

"AHHHH!"

Like a shooting star, Silver Crow shot like a bullet between the combatants, and his burning fist struck Chrome Disaster squarely in his face plate. Pain shot through Haruyuki's consciousness, and his wrist armour shattered from the force of the hit, but Chrome Disaster's faceplate cracked deeply, and several fragments stuck to it. Adjusting his wings' angle, Haruyuki shot through and up, before Chrome Disaster could recover and hit him.

"Edge!"

But Haruyuki's signal to Edge was unnecessary.

"HERE I COME!"

The graphite-armoured avatar, coloured the blue-black of the night sky, rocketed forward, his swords gleaming pure white.

"«Double Circular»!"

That technique name was called out. Graphite Edge swung his swords together - from right to left and left to right, closing in on the cursed avatar Chrome Disaster like the jaws of a beast.

"UWAHHH!"

With countless *BASHIN BASHIN* sounds, Edge began to fight Chrome Disaster in nothing else but a «Duel» of the purest kind. Four swords in the hands of two wielders clashed and emitted thousands of light effects as Haruyuki slowly lowered himself to the ground in utter amazement.

Several days earlier, he had witnessed the «Practice Match» between Red Rider and Blue Knight, a battle of guns versus two-handed sword. At that time, Haruyuki was easily amazed by the running speed and accuracy of Rider, shooting his pistols from his horse, and Blue Knight who blocked them all with the side of his sword and cut down tall buildings in single strikes.

But this battle, this duel was on a level even beyond that. Edge and the avatar that was once named Klein Samurai, were not simply exchanging sword strikes, but also their desires. That is, Edge's desire to be the strongest swordsman, and the raw anger and hatred of the Disaster Armour, were being keenly felt by all the other Burst Linkers in the crater.

And as though it was a Sudden Death duel, each opponent was using nothing but his utmost strength to fight. The «Demonic City» stage which boasts the hardest terrain Haruyuki has ever known, is even at this moment cracking and splintering under the combatants' feet.

The dark outline of the greatsword contaminated by the Armour, Star Caster, emitted a great amount of star-like sparks every time it met Edge's proudest Enhanced Armament «Twin Swords», and the thin curved sword «Samurai Katana» cut the air with *SHYUU* sounds.

"...beautiful!"

That word leaked from Haruyuki's throat dry with awe.

If he did not concentrate, all he would see were the flashing swords swinging in sword skill movements, and the dark grey armour encasing Klein Samurai dodging streaks of light: Edge's Hyper Diamond swords moving so fast they cannot be seen clearly anymore.

And when he did squint to discern their avatars beyond the countless light effects-

Edge, despite even having armour softer and weaker and the Third Element, Ardor Maiden, and only about as tough as a pencil, fearlessly engaged Chrome Disaster in close-quarter combat. Twin swords that were continuously giving off and discharging light effects filled the space between him and his opponent.

And even without the «Armour» cursing him, Crow remembered from his first duel, just before he witnessed the rebirth of the Disaster, that «Klein» is a deep blue colour, and that avatar's appearance was nothing less than the «Samurai» he was named for. A heavyweight class avatar and carrying a single long sword, Silver Crow had been crushed without the need for the Armour to completely take over Klein Samurai.

And yet, Edge was holding his ground against all odds, by simply believing "I can fight." Pouring his heart and soul into the two swords in either hand, the night sky-coloured avatar fought just as strongly as the strongest Level 8 Linkers recovering on the sides.

Without realising it, both opponents had stopped fighting, when Haruyuki had spaced out thinking about both avatars. Upon examining their HP gauges, he realised why:

Both Edge's and Samurai's special gauges were fully filled, and glowing bright green. In other words, this duel has not even reached its climax: the «Exchange Of Special Techniques» that has ended countless duels beyond Haruyuki's short memory.

Edge's HP gauge was still about 30% full, an unbelievably small drop compared to what Haruyuki had feared he would suffer. Maybe one hit, and Edge will have truly given his best..."

"Binary Shooting Star!"

"FLAAAME BREATHHH-!"

Edge yelled his best attack resolutely, causing his swords to glow a brilliant blue light. And an inhuman sounding voice, from deep within the Armour, was forced out with an enormous amount of irrational hatred in every word. But that was how Chrome Disaster's attack style was defined, by mindless and yet absurdly powerful strikes and attacks.

Countless strokes of light, the only image left of Edge's speeding swords, rushed towards the hulking cursed avatar. And a red-gold fireball began to form within Chrome Disaster's mouth; the ultimate attack of the previous owner, Magnesium Drake, that was «Fire that burns everything».

"...survive that!"

Haruyuki desperately thought. His hand twitched and shook, reaching out to his friend and legionnaire, impossibly far away-

*BASHYUU*

The ensuing explosion filled the crater with light, so bright Haruyuki was momentarily blinded, and he looked away. After about three seconds, the light faded and cooled, and Haruyuki desperately stood up to see if they are still there-

Nothing.

That is, neither Edge nor Chrome Disaster were present. Instead, two more pillars of light had taken their place: a dark blue one, marked "GRAPHITE EDGE", and a bluish marker with the old name of the Armour's owner, "KLEIN SAMURAI."

And for twenty metres all around, the stage burned. Just short of reaching the other Level 8 Burst Linkers, who barely managed to escape the blast zone, and created a new crater within the crater.

Nobody moved for awhile upon taking in this scene, or they were too tired to do anything about it. Finally, a single female avatar got up, not standing on feet because she had none- instead, she levitated above the ground with small jets.

"Sen-senpai!"

Haruyuki shouted on instinct. Opening his wings slightly, he made a running leap and gently floated down to the crater's bottom. Running lightly on the scorched earth, Silver Crow returned to his Parent and Legion Master - only to be greeted with a bump on his head, with the side of the sword limb of Black Lotus. A *TONKU* sound was heard and echoed throughout the crater.

"Idiot...you address me properly during fights!"

"So-sorry, Lotus..."

A short moment later, Black Lotus lowered her blade, and tilted her head quizzically.

"Are you...that worried I would have died in that battle?"

"Ye-No, no I wasn't! It's just that...it's just that..._that_ was so strong!"

Haruyuki who had changed answer mid-word, was abruptly nervous despite the battlefield atmosphere. Just as he was about to splutter even more words incoherently, Lotus, his parent and senior in the real world as well, resumed her upright stance once more, and emitted a single burst of pressure to silence Silver Crow.

"We'll think of something soon. Right now..the other people, including White Cosmos...they should soon be revived after the time limit expires. We can then revive the rest and escape."

"I concur," a weary young boy's sounded from behind. "This guy...I will need much more to defeat him."

That voice belonged to Blue Knight, the strongest two-handed sword wielder and Legion Master of the Blue Legion «Leonidz». For even someone like him to have been tired out by that fight, meant that Chrome Disaster was truly a force to reckon with.

"Come, Ha-no, Crow-kun. Rest here for a bit."

Black Lotus moved off slowly, her shoulders slumping. Haruyuki looked around and realised the other legion masters were too drawing away from the new crater in search of a spot to rest from the fight. He glanced at the marker of Klein Samurai once more.

A sudden streak of pain crossed his wrist, but only for an instant. With a cry of pain just on the tip of his tongue, Haruyuki looked down at his damaged right wrist, but found nothing other than his own avatar's cracked silver armour and light grey underlayers.

Shaking it off, he turned and jogged to catch up with Lotus, leaving behind the six glowing markers of fallen avatars, waiting to fight another day, no matter if those days are numbered.

**end.**

Read and review, please (: I'm trying to improve my fight scenes; what do you think about it?

As stated, all other characters are canon characters; if you don't know who Graphite Edge is, you can go to the forums at AnimeSuki and search the Accel World thread.

Of course, "Binary Shooting Star" is a skill of my own creation, since I don't know what kinds of skills he uses.


End file.
